The king of fighter
by Kta Loquilla Godoy Escalona
Summary: Esta historia no es mia es de una amiga que no puede publicarla pero yo si asi que voy a publicar todas las de ella y las mias! ojala les gusten ya que soy nueva publicando aunque no escribiendo... XD


Mision 2

Leona: Capitan! Capitan!

Vega: ¿Si?

Leona: Permmiso para hablar!

Vega: Permiso consedido.

Leona: Se detectaron nuevas bombas activadas en las alcantarillas!

Vega: Desactivenlas. Informen al equipo antibombas. Retirese! Dios quiera que no explote.

Leona: Si, capitan! - Se detiene en la puerta.- Tambien se identifico a la civil Whip.

Vega: Whip? La... Whip que...

Leona: Si. La exteniente. Ahora esta de parte de esos terroristas, todo comenzo cuando se las quizo dar de madre adoptando a la pequeña futura mujer de las nieves, Kula Diamond. O posoblemente este...e...enamorada de K`

Vega: ¿K`? ¿Quien es?

Leona: El terrorista principal, el que dirige todo. K` Dash.

Vega: Whip... una de mis mas valiosas agentes.

Leona : Ahora voy!. Con permiso mi capitan.

Vega: Retirese pronto.

Leona: Si, capitan! -sale y afuera la esperaban Ralph y Clark-

Ralph: ¿Que te dijo?

Leona: Reunan al equipo anti bombas, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Clarck: Si, ya voy.- Se va corriendo-

Leona: Sabes que... si hay una lucha, probablemente sea contra Whip?

Ralph: Whip...Seria lindo volver a verla.

Leona: Si... claro.- Agacha la cabeza-

Ralph: ¿Que pasa?

Leona: Nada, no pasa nada.

Ralph: Oye, esta es tu oprtunidad de lucirte.

Leona: Claro. Aun asi...aun esta el recuerdo de ella en ustedes. Quiza no fue buena idea venir a este lugar.

Ralph: No digas eso, tu apoyo nos ha servido de mucho.

Leona: Si... Whip quisiera volver... me cambiarian po ella?

Ralph: No. Ella eligio ya su bando, y no es como nosotros.

Leona: No me necesitan. Whip era y es mejor que yo. ¿Porque querrian a una novata en el equipo?

Ralph: No lo eres, por algo estas aqui.

Leona: SI...ya vamonos.- Llega Clarck con el equipo- Nos vamos!- Sube a la camioneta-

Ralph: Leoncita...

Leona: ¡¿Que?!- Se sonroja-

Ralph: Nada. -Silva y sube a la camioneta-

Leona: No me llames asi!

Ralph: Claro. ¿Porque? ¿Acaso no podemos tener una relacion mas familiar? ¿Porque todo tan frio?

Leona: ¡Somos policias! ¡No un trio de scouts aprendiendo a ser sociales o mejores personas!

Ralph: No seas tan fria.

Leona: Bah!

Ralph: Clarck! Ponte al volante!

Clarck: Que?! Si estamos en pleno camino! Como?!

Ralph: Hazlo!- Se levanta y en una maniobra rapida, Clarck queda al volante- Muy bien.

Leona: Idiota! Si hubieramos chocado con algun automovil o alguna persona?! Nosotros rescatamos vidas! No las ponemos en peligro!

Ralph: No te pongas histerica, no paso nada.

Leona: Por suerte!

Ralph: Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Con Whip lo haciamos siempre.

Leona: Pero Whip no esta! - Se cruza de brazos y mira hacia la ventana-

Ralph: Leona... tu puedes superarla. No te hagas la inutil! Puedes mas que esto!

Leona: Callate! Clarck, ve mas rapido, asi la bomba estallara y nosotros aun aqui!

Clarck: Pues ven y conduce tu.

Leona: Pues bien!

Clarck: A ver si vas mas rapido que yo!

Ralph: No! - Sujeta a Leona de la cintura, ya que se dirigia al asiento de Clarck- No te vas a poner a conducir como una loca!

Leona: Sueltame!

Ralph: Ya quedate quieta! - La sienta en sus piernas-

Leona: ¡¿Que piensas que soy?! No me toques! - Se aleja de el-

Ralph: Eres linda.

Leona: Esto es el trabajo! - se sonroja- Comportate!

Ralph: Eres una aguafiestas! Whip era mas divertida!

Leona: Que bien por ella.

Ralph: Y que mal por ti! Amargada!

Leona: Tu no me conoces!

Ralph: Ni me interesaria tampoco.

Leona: Pues bien! No me interesa! Mañana a primera hora me voy de esta comisaria! No te preocupes, quiza venga Whip.

Ralph: Ojala!

Leona: Por el amor de Dios! Clarck! Mas rapido!

Clarck: Ya estamos! Bajate y ayudame con el equipo.

Leona: Bien!

Ralph: Leona...

Leona: Que quieres?! Estoy ocupada.

Ralph: Estas bien?

Leona: Porque no habria de estarlo?

Ralph: Estas casi llorando.

Leona: Son ideas tuyas.

Ralph: Claro que no.- Se acerca a ella y estira la mano para acariciarle la mejilla-

Leona: No me toques!

Clarck: Me perdi de algo?

Leona. Estabas ahi!

Clarck: Lo siento, estaba escuchando musica.

Leona: Dios!

Ralph: Andando!- Corren y entran en la alcantarilla-

Leona: - Con un trasmisor en la mano- Por alla! - Llegan a la bomba-

Clarck: Manos a la obra!

Ralph: Rodeen el area.

Equipo AB: Si, mayor!

Leona: Bien. - Saca didtintos instrumentos de una caja- Es mi hora... -Mide y observa los cables junto con la cuenta regresiva que indicaba que les restaban solamente una hora con sesenta minutos-

Ralph: Rapido! Se acaba el tiempo!

Leona: Si... -Acerca su mano que sujetaba una tijera para cortar un cable perteneciente a la bomba-

Ralph: Rapido!

Leona: Si, si, ya voy!

Ralph: Rapido! Whip!

Leona: -Abre los ojos casi inhumanamente- Whip?

Ralph: Eh?...Lo...lo siento...

Leona: -Sus ojjos se llenan de lagrimas- No... No veo nada...-De pronto aparecen Kula, K`, Maxima y Whip, en una explosion y Leona sale disparada de espaldas golpeando se conta una pared-

Ralph: Whip...

Whip: Tiempo sin vernos chicos.

Clarck: Lo mismo digo. Que has estado haciendo?

Whip. Muchas cosas. Les sugiero que se alejen de la bomba.

Ralph: Que te ha pasado?! Porque te fuiste?!

Whip: No es algo que deba tratar contigo.

Ralph. Que decepcion...

Leona: Decepcion... - Con algo de dificultad se levanta y camina unos pasos hacia los demas- Ya veran! -Forma una bola de truenos y se la lanza a Whip en forma de navajas-

Whip: - Con su mano mueve su latigo desvaneciendo las navajas- Novata...

Leona: Gh! Veras quien es la novata! -Se acerca velozmente con su mano echa un puño y envuelta en truenos-

K`: Quieres ayuda,Whip?

Whip:No- Envuelve a leona con su latigo y le da una descarga electrica-

Leona: Gh! Ahhhh!

Clarck: Leona!

Whip: Que tipo de prueba te hicieron? Ahora dejan entrar a cualquiera a las fuerzas especiales. -La suelta-

Leona: Callate! - Al caer al suelo, scupe un poco de sangre-

Ralph: Eres una... Como pude tenerte en mi equipo?!

Whip: Debiles. -Explota la bomba- Eh?!

K`: No... No exploto como se supone que explotaria! Que paso!

Leona: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajjjajajajja jajajajjajajajja! Yo lo hice, quien es la novata?

Whip: Imbecil! Vamonos! - Los cuatro decaparecen-

Leona: Imbecil...-Cae arrodillada en el suelo-

Clark: Estas bien? -La toma entre sus brazos-

Leona: Claro... que... si... au!

Clarck: Lo siento...

Leona: Si... - Se duerme-

Clarck: Dios... Quien maneja?

Ralph: Tu, recoje todo y vamonos!

Clarck: Oye! Se que te enoja el actuar de Whip, pero debes controlar tu ira hacia ella, solo mira a Leona! Ni te moviste para ayudarla!

Ralph: Y tu tampoco! No compares!

Clarck: Si, si! Esta bien. Mayor...- comienza a caminar en direccion a la camioneta, una vez ahi deja a Leona en la parte trasera y guarda el equipo - Muy bien, nos vamos!-Suben a la camioneta y la echan a andar- Que frustada estaba Leona...-Comienza a conducir-

Ralph: No es mi problema.

Clarck: No, es nuestro problema. Ni te dignaste a ayudarla.

Ralph: Ya lo discutimos. Asi que callate y conduce.

Clarck: Imbecil.

Ralph: Que te has creido!? -Se lanza a golpearlo-

Clarck: Oye! Estoy conduciendo!

Ralph: Ah! -Se calma y regresa a su puesto- Idiota...

Clarck: Me daras de baja?

Ralph: Como se te ocurre?!

Clarck: Jajajajja, eres un cretino...

Ralph: Tienes razon. Grasias a Leona la bomba ni exploto como debia hacerlo. Ni tu ni yo la ayudamos. - Se levanta de su aciento y se pasa hacia atras para sentar a Leona en sus piernas y acercar su cabeza a su pecho- Lo siento...

Leona: -Se despierta- Quiero irme a mi casa...-Llora-

Ralph: Yo te llevare...

Leona: No! Clarck...

Clarck: Esta bien, dejare todo en la comisaria y luego te llevo.

Leona: Grasias.

Ralph: Pero yo no tengo problema...

Leona: -Se separa de Ralph- Ya basta! Au! -Se retuerse de dolor-

Ralph: Ten cuidado!

Leona: Ahora te importo?!

Ralph: Pero...

Leona: Na...-Ralph la calla con un beso-Gh!- se separa de el- No! -se sonroja- No te aproveches de mi estado debil!

Ralph: Porque eres asi?

Leona: Lo siento.

Leona: Au! -vuelve a retorcerse de dolor-

Ralph: Como es que no moriste? Con una descarga como las de Whip... No muchos viven para contarlo...

Leona: Es esto...-Saca un collar con un cristal colgando- Este cristal me vitaliza...

Ralph: Claro. Y... Porque no dejas que sean cariñosos contigo? Acaso nos odias?

Leona: yo...

Ralph: Vamos... puedes confiar en mi.

Leona:no lo se...

Ralph: Vamos...

Leona: -llora- No quiero!

Ralph: Puedes confiar en mi -la abraza-

Leona: es una larga historia...

Ralph: Tengo tiempo.

Leona: Quiero irme a casa...

Ralph: Yo te llevo. No hay problema.

Leona: No quiero hombres en mi casa!

Ralph: Y Clarck?

Leona: El no cuenta...

Ralph: Porque?

Leona: Por que no es como tu...

Ralph: Que quieres decir con eso?!

Leona: Muchas cosas. Esperare a que Clarck termine con lo que hace.

Ralph: Claro. -Se cruza de brazos y al mismo tiempo llega Clarck-

Clarck: Bueno. Ralph, yo ire a dejar a Leona, si quieres nos acompañas...

Ralph: Los acompaño.

Clarck: Bien. -hecha a andar el motor y comienza a conducir, despues de un rato conduciendo en completo silencio llegan a la casa de Leona-

Ralph: Se durmio. -La toma entre sus brazos y se baja de la camioneta-

Clarck: Bueno. Busca sus llaves.

Leona: No es necesario aqui las tengo...-Saca un manojo de llaves, busca la de la entrada de su casa y se las entrega a Clarck, quien abre la puerta y entran-

Ralph: Que acojedor...- Deja a Leona sentada en el sillon-

Leona: -Sonrie- Gracias por traerme chicos...

Ralph: Claro. Como te sientes?

Leona: Mejor...todo gracias al cristal...

Ralph: jejeje.

Clarck: Bueno... ya llegamos, ya nos vamos! Adios Leona. Mañana...

Leona: Mañaname ayudaras a sacar mis cosas de la comisaria. Le dire al capitan que me traslad. Suerte en el futuro. Desde mañana ya no los molestare.

Ralph: Aun piensas en eso?!

Leona: Si. La decicion esta tomada. Gracias por venir a dejarme. Hasta nunca.

Ralph: No! No puede ser asi!

Leona: Claro que si!

Ralph: No! Es encerio que no quiero que te vayas y lamento no haberte ayudado! Pero...Whip era... muy importante...y de un dia para otro me... nos cambio por esos terroristas!

Leona: No es mi culpa.

Ralph: Por eso! No te vallas! No tienes porque!

Leona: Ralph...-Se acerca a el y el se sonrroja- El recuerdo de Whip aun te afecta. A mi parecer... te enamoraste de ella...

Ralph: Yo...

Clarck: Bu...bueno yo te esperare en la camioneta- le guiña el ojo a Ralph y sale-

Leona: No es asi? No puedes olvidarte de ella... -Llora- Tu me gustas. Y mucho. Pero ya no aguanto tener que pretender ser Whip. No soy tan buena como ella. No puedo ser ella... No puedo...

Ralph: No lo seas. Tu eres tan buena como ella! Puedes ser mejor!

Leona: Pero no lo soy! -Llora aun mas fuerte y Ralph, desesperado por no saber que hacer ni que decir, le toma del rostro, se acerca lentamente a sus labios y la besa-Pero...

Ralph: Pero nada...-coloca su mano en la espalda de Leona y comenza a recostarla lentamente en el sofa-

Leona: Espera! Que haces?!

Ralph: Shhh...- Comenza a quitarse la ropa y a quitarcela a Leona-

Leona: Espera!

Ralph: -comienza un recorrido de besos desde su rostro, su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos- Solo dejate llevar...-se recuesta lentamente sobre Leona para hacerle sentir su prominente ereccion-

Leona: Oye! No! Y a basta! No sigas!

Ralph: Pero... Porque?

Leona: -comenza a llorar- Porfavor! ya no sigas!

Ralph: Que pasa?

Leona: No vallas asi... no puedo asi...

Ralph: Porque?

Leona: No quiero hablar...

Ralph: Pero...

Leona: Vete!

Ralph: Pero... porque!

Leona: Estupido June!

Ralph: June?

Leona: Puedes irte?

Ralph: Quien es June?

Leona: Vete!

Ralph: Claro... lo siento... pero ... no... no te vallas. Yo estaba enamorado de Whip...pero desde que nos dejo por esos terroristas... la odio con todo mi corazon... ya no la quiero ver nunca mas... yo te quiero a ti.

Leona: Callate! -se tapa los oidos- Eres un mentiroso! Te odio!

Ralph: Pero...

Leona: Gh!

FLASH BACK:

Era una noche en la casa de Leona, estaba ella y su novio, June.

June: Vamos...llevamos ya mucho tiempo juntos, no crees que es hora de hacerlo?

Leona: No, aun no.

June: Pero... amor... no estan tus padres...-pone su mano en la pierna derecha de ella- No quieres divertirte un rato?

Leona: Pero...

June: Vamos!... -la abraza, besa y comienza a recostarla en el sillon-

Leona: No tan rapido! Espera! -June la besaba mientras la desvestia- Ya! Para!

June: Relajate. No pasara nada.

Leona: Bien... pero yo no...

June lentamente terminaba de desvestirla, mientras tocaba todo su cuerpo, para que ella se sintiera complacida, pero solo lograba asustarla cada vez mas-

Leona: Espera! June! Yo no te he dicho que si!

June: No seas asi. Hace tiempo que me tienes con las ganas...

Leona: Pero no trajiste ningun anticonceptivo?

June: Para que? Eres virgen. Estu primera vez?

Leona: Si, y que?

June: No te embarazaras.

Leona: Estas seguro?

June: Si, si, confia en mi.

Leona: Esta bien.

Terminan los dos recostados en el sofa, June comienza a jugar con los pechos de Leona, mientras que esta se sonrojaba y cerraba los ojos-

June: Estas bien asi?

Leona: -pensando- Esto no esta pasando... si llegan mis padres...o si me embarazo... nunca me lo perdonarian ni yo tampoco...-solto un gemido al sentir la lengua de June alrededor de su pezon-

June: Muy bien...-baja su mano y toca la entrepierna de Leona- Ya te estas mojando, creo que ya es hora-Se quita la camisa y el pantalon- Porque tan preocupada?

Leona: No estoy segura... no se si quiero hacerlo ahora...

June: No temas...-la besa- No te dolera... yo me encargare de que esto sea algo que no olvidaras... si?

Leona: Si... -se besan otra vez-

June:-comienza otra vez a tocar los pechos de Leona almismo tiempo que rozaba su mienbro erecto con la entrada de ella- Calmate mi amor... te juro que no te pasara nada! confia en mi...

Leona: Si...-enreda sus brazo en su cuello- Ya hazlo de una vez...

June: A la orden-toma su miembro y lo introduce lentamente en ella- mmmmmmmm...

Leona: Ah...! -se sonroja y suelta una lagrima-

June: Estas bien?!

Leona: Gh!... si... solo que... nunca habia sentido algo asi...y...

June: Nunca te habias... masturbado?

Leona: -se sonroja y desvia la mirada- No

June: Ya veo...-comienza a mover sus caderas-

Leona: Ah!

June: Te... te lastime?!

Leona: No...pero...eres muy grande...

June: -se sonroja- Gracias...-se mueve hacia adelante y atras- avisame si te incomoda...

Leona: Si solo... solo sigue...

June: Si! -pone sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Leona, mientras esta lo abrazaba por el cuello- Lista?-se mueve mas rapido- intenta durar...ahhhh...

Leona: Esta bien! ahhhhh! -se tensa y abraza mas fuerte a June- Te amo! ahhhhh!

June: Y yo a ti... -susurra contra su oido y luego muerde su oreja-

Leona: Ahhhhhh

June: -Acelera el ritmo- Como te sientes? mmmmmm...

Leona: Solo no te detengas! ahhh... gh! ... -entierra sus uñas en la espalda de June-

June: WOW...ya...ya nos falta poco! ah! ah! ya... no aguanto!-acelera el ritmo-

Leona: Que pasa! porque tan rapido?! Auuu!

June: Lo siento! ya me vengo...!

Leona: Que?

June: -sus caderas se movian hacia dentro y afuera con mucha rapidez, su respiracion se aceleraba a tal punto que se le dificultaba respirar- Me vengo!

Leona: Pe...pero!

June y Leona: AHHH!

June: -muerde el hombro de Leona mientras eyaculaba en ella- Ahhh...-Aprieta su cuerpo con el de ella-

Leona: Gh!...que?

June: -cuando acaba se separa de ella- Te encuentras bien?

Leona. -mira su hombro- si...

June: Eso fue todo...-se acerca a su rostro y la besa-

Leona: Claro...-sonrie-

June: Que te parecio?

Leona: No estuvo mal...

June: Disculpa si fui tan rapido...pero... tengo algo que contarte...

Leona: -se levanta y se sienta en las piernas de June- Dime...

June: Me voy del pais...

Leona: Que?!

June: Eso...a mi padre lo ascendieron en el trabajo. Nos vamos a Canada...

Leona: No puedes! No ahora! Porque?!

June: Lo siento...- la besa- No fue mi desicion...

Leona: Y no te volvere a ver?!

June: Vendre cada cierto tiempo...

Leona: Cada cuanto?!

June: Cada tres años...

Leona: Tres años?!

June: Si, supongo que este es el fin...

Leona: No! No puede ser el fin!

June: Me voy dentro de dos dias...

Leona: -Se levanta y le da una cachetada- Tonto! -se tapa la cara con sus manos y llora- Y ahora que?

June: Lo siento... -la besa- Solo queria pasar estos dias contigo... -la besa y abraza- Lo siento...

Leona: No es justo!

June: Lo se! pero no tengo otra! No es mi desicion! - dijo esto llorando-

Leona: Te amo June... Desde ahora nada sera igual...

June: Yo igual...-Besa su frente-

FIN FLASH BACK

Leona: -Llora- Maldita sea! Estupido June!

Ralph: Pero... y que paso despues?

Leona: -finge una sonrisa- Me embaraze... Hice lo posible para que mis padres no se dieran cuenta, pero mis mareos eran muy evidentes...mis antojos...mi vientre... Un dia mi madre me escucho cuando hablaba con mi bebito... se enfado y contrato a un doctor clandestino... me llevo a abortar...-llora- Ahora soy estril!-se toca el vientre- Algo salio mal... a mi madre no le importo. De todos modos ya habian matado...destrozado...a mi...mi...A MI HIJO! mi querido hijo...solo recuerdo escuchar ese pequeño llantito!-Se tapa los oidos- No quiero que nadie me toque!

Ralph: -la abraza-

Leona: No me toques!

Ralph: Lamento haberte hecho recordar...

Leona: Quiero a June aqui! Quiero a mi hijo!

Ralph: No te sientas mal... pero... que paso con June?

Leona: Mama me llevo a abortar... luego de eso... solo rezabamos porque papa no se enterara...un dia lo supo... no tengo idea de como... pero luego de los tres años June volvio... Le conte lo que sucedio...lloramos juntos, el queria a mi hijo... pero un tipo...le disparo-seca sus lagrimas- Murio desangrado... despues de unos dias, vi a mi papa dandole dinero al mismo tipo que le disparo. Mi mama me interno en la escuela militar... desde esa vez no la veo...

Ralph: ...Yo... no se que decir...

Leona: No digas nada... esta bien asi...

Ralph: Segura? Ven...-le toma de la mama y se dirigen al baño, donde le lava la cara- No llores...es malo para mi salud ver a las chicas llorar...-Leona se sonroja y rie- mucho mejor...

Leona: -lo besa- Gracias por escucharme...

Ralph: No es nada... gracias por contarme...

-Caminan hacia el sofa,donde se recustan y duermen juntos-

Leona: -Pensando- Ralph...te pareces tanto a June...-sonrie-

FIN


End file.
